necrodancerfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Canon Universe
The Canon Universe is everything of, about, or related to the major plotline that exist in the game of Crypt of the NecroDancer. This includes conjectures and speculative matieral that is hinted at by the developers of the game or left vaguely open. :Main article: Crypt of the NecroDancer Characters True Canon *'Nocturna' (Amplified DLC) - Nocturna was born in an unknown town or village. As a young adult, however, she was chased and bitten by a vampire-like monster and transformed into a supernatural entity. Forced to be alienated by humans and live among her kind under the authority of Elders, she began investigating a strange, recurring phenomenon in which dead creatures reanimate and live. Despite the Elders dismissing it as rumors, Nocturna sought the Crypt nearby, witnessing the caverns and tunnels illuminating and touching the deceased. Ultimately, she find the source to be a mystery woman known as The Conductor, whom worked to enhance a gold lute. The two women clashed against one another but with Nocturna becoming victorious. In an effort to destroy the Conductor's work, Nocturna is mildly hesistent, as she views herself in the mirror, learning that she is still human inside. With this newfound revelation, she leaves the Crypt through an open slot, leaving her fate, as well as the Conductor's, unknown. *'Cadence' (first character/unlocked by default) - Cadence was born and raised in a village under the care of her mother Melody and father Dorian. When her mother contracted the plaguing disease at a young age, she witnessed as her father pleaded that he sought the aide of the legendary Golden Lute, though she assumed he meant "gold and loot." After her mother's passing, they gave her a proper funeral and left her body in the Crypt; soon following the funeral, she noticed the discussions between Dorian and uncle Eli on seeking the Golden Lute despite its danger, leaving Cadence to be raised by her uncle alone. Eventually, she grew older and wished to seek the whereabouts of her father, deciding to travel to the Crypt under the dead darkness of night without Eli's consent. Reaching a grave, Cadence took a shovel and dug into the ground, disturbing the spirits below. Without warning, she was quickly swallowed into the growing casym beneath her feet and collapsed to the Crypt floor. Temporarily unconscious, the NecroDancer cursed her heart to the rhythmic songs of the Crypt and revived her body. Unsure of her fate, she continued through the many dungeons set about her until she reached a monsterous fiend whom wieled a warharmer and a cracked bell helmet. Manipulating him to bash into a gong, she discovers that it was her decaying father Dorian. Before either could reconnect on passed time, Dorian warns her that they should continue forth and collect the Golden Lute in the adjacent room. There, the two teamed together to face the NecroDancer, wielder of the instrument. Ultimately, Cadence grabs hold of the instrument and used its bardic magic to counterattack the ruling demon's rifts and grooves until they were able to access Melody's sarcophagus, where Dorian managed to revive, rejuvenate, and reawaken her distant soul and corpsic body. *'Melody' (second story unlock) - To be added *'Aria' (third story unlock) - To be added *'Dorian' (unlock after Dead Ringer) *'Eli' (unlock after Zone 1) *'Monk' (unlock after Zone 3) *'Dove' (unlock after Zone 2) *'Coda' (unlock after ALL Characters Mode) *'Bolt' (unlock after Zone 4 with Monk) *'Bard' (unlock by default) *'Diamond' (Amplified DLC)(unlock after Zone 5) *'Mary' (Amplified DLC)(unlock by default) *'Tempo' (Amplified DLC)(unlock by default) Speculative Canon *'Dungeon Master' - The master of the Crypt. Possible relative to Coda. *'Merlin' - The wizard of the Crypt. *'Bossmaster' - The master of all dominant bosses in the Crypt. *'Diamond Dealer' - The merchant of the Crypt. *'Janitor' - The janitor of the Crypt. *'Weaponmaster' - The master of weapons in the Crypt. *'Beastmaster' - The tamer of monsters in the Crypt. *'Haphaestus' - The blacksmith of the Crypt. *'King Konga' - To be added *'Death Metal' - To be added *'Deep Blues' - To be added *'Coral Riff' - To be added *'FortissiMole' (Amplified DLC) - To be added *'Dead Ringer' - A guardian to the NecroDancer's Chambers in the Crypt. *'NecroDancer' - The ruler of the rhythmic undead and owner of the Golden Lute. *'Golden Lute' - A legendary instrument with the ability to heal. It transforms into a dragon-like beast when threatened. *'Frankensteinway' (Amplified DLC) - A bulk piano-monster with the power of electricity. *'The Conductor' (Amplified DLC) - The possible creator of the Lute of legends and the origin of the Crypt's disturbance. Locations *'Zone One' *'Zone Two' *'Zone Three' *'Zone Four' *'Zone Five' *'Zone Zero' Items *Nazar Charm Media To be added Trivia *''To be added'' References Category:NecroDancer Canon Category:Canon Universe